


Condolences

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Gen, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a small boy asleep on Martha's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condolences

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: tea and sympathy, red

"Sugar?"

"Yes, please."

Martha Fraser shifted the pile of books on the counter to retrieve the sugar for her guest, then sliced the apple pie in neat sections. "It's good of you to stop by. And thank you for the pie."

"Well, it's the least I can do. If you need help with anything, just tell me." She paused, then added: "My condolences."

Martha nodded her thanks. Her neighbor delicately used the tongs to drop a sugar cube in her cup, and glanced toward the closed door in the hallway.

"He's sleeping now." She had looked in earlier, at the small inert body in red woolen long johns. His nose and his closed eyes were puffy, though he had not cried in front of her.

"So, he will stay here? Robert won't..."

Martha shook her head, lips in a thin line. "No, Robert won't. As if he could. Benton will stay here."


End file.
